Cages
by sparverius
Summary: Amon leads a benderless Korra through the dangerous streets of Republic City and then some other stuff happens after chapter 3. Nonbender Amon, deviates from the canon storyline around episode 8.
1. Chapter 1

**Since his equality endeavor began he'd seen his share of captives, some would beg, some would cry, some just froze up in terror and sat in their cells unresponsive.**

The first time he'd put an image to the word was long before he was a faceless revolutionary. His mother kept a bird at one time with long black feathers and beady eyes that would stare back at him suspiciously. It would always pull away when anyone approached its cage and only sung when it was left alone. That bird was much like this bird he'd caught sitting in her cage shying away from his presence. He watched her from behind the fixed smile of his mask, eyes hidden as they stared back at her defiant glare unimpressed. A storm was raging over the city, the streets had been emptied of their occupants, icy cold wind brought up from from the bay howled and pounded the building, the lights flickered yet her eyes remained on his. According to the radio he'd been listening to before his lieutenant had walked in with the Avatar dragged behind him, it was the worst storm they'd had in years.

Amon wrapped his hand around one of the bars, his captive held his eyes but her hands began to twitch nervously wringing the material of her shirt. For all of her bravado she always had the same reaction when in close proximity to him, he wondered if he was really that frightening or if Korra was just fidgeting for lack of something to do with her hands.

"Do you know why birds live such short lives when kept in captivity?" He asked after tiring of her forced expression.

She visibly flinched when he spoke, they'd been having their little staring contest since she regained consciousness and she had grown accustomed to the silence.

"How would I know." She tried not to blink as she glared somehow imagining that it was a sign of weakness.

"How does a bender feel when they can't enforce their will on the elements?" Korra sighed closing her eyes for a moment, it had been hours and frankly the fear and confusion had worn into boredom a while ago. She just wanted to go home and pass out with Naga watching over her. "You're such a privileged little bird." He let his arm drop to his side.

"Ugh, I get the riot act from Tenzin, and a lesson in thanksgiving from you." Korra slumped against the cell wall. "I didn't know what this building was by the way I just wanted to see inside."

"You should learn to curb that curiosity of yours Avatar, you've forced me to move an entire base of operations from this facility."

"Maybe I didn't think I'd find a monster like you in such a nice place."

"We often find monsters where we least expect them."

Korra scoffed in reply her eyes rolling comically, she hadn't been curious in actuality she was trying to get out of the storm and she figured the old theater she was now trapped in looked like a safe place to escape the wind. How wrong she was, if there was even a struggle she couldn't remember for the second she had stepped inside she was swamped by chi blockers.

"I'm already in a cage why are you still torturing me."

"Someone needs to keep an eye on the Avatar." Amon smirked. Knowing there was no way she could tell from her angle, he watched her hands fidget, the near darkness allowing his eyes to roam while hers remained fixed on the slits in his mask.

"Why don't you get one of your little underlings to do it."

"My lieutenant is overseeing the operation, I wouldn't trust the job to anyone less capable."

"So you're just gonna stand there and talk your flowery words at me all night." She asked wondering how it was even at all possible to be less capable than Amon's lieutenant.

"You can stop fidgeting I'm not going to hurt you." He replied ignoring her attempted barb.

"Yet." She furrowed her brow at him.

"Yet." He affirmed with a small nod, she went back to wringing her clothes and trying to stare down a pair of eyes she couldn't see. "Still your constant movement is affecting the energy in this room."

"Seriously if you weren't such a jerk you and Tenzin would _really_ get along." Korra grumbled, but she folded her arms across her chest anyway.

"I'll take your word for it Avatar." There was a knock at the door Amon walked down the hall in seemingly no hurry to somewhere Korra couldn't see. She heard a few hushed words and Amon's rough voice reply with a 'very good' before the sound of his boots signaled his return.

"It appears the operation is complete."

"You mean it's time to let me _fly_." She heard him huff behind the mask and Korra smirked pleased that there were actual ways to sneak around Amon's shields.

"I'll be leaving you here Avatar once your bending returns you can let your self out." He moved as if to leave but a sudden outburst stopped him.

"Wait!" In a matter of seconds she was standing at the bars of her cage. "You can't leave me here the storms getting worse, I won't be able to make it to the island by the time my bending comes back." Tenzin was going to kill her for showing up so late already, she didn't want to think about what would happen if she showed up any later or spirits forbid until tomorrow. Mako was out with Asami and she really didn't want to spend a night with Bolin's adorable if awkward advances. She really needed to get her priorities straight if she would rather hang around her nemesis than one of her best friends, but it'd been nearly a year now and trading blows with the Equalist leader had made him a familiar figure. One she knew would pull punches and save her ass if no one was around to save it. Whether or not he made good on his promise of her demise was all in the future, and her trouble was in the present.

Amon paused in his step considering her words. They'd lost a lot of people to the Equalist task force today, then this entire ordeal was sprung on him he was ready to wash his hands of the day and be done with it. She was alive that was good enough, but could he really be assured of her safety with no where to go at night. He remained silent as he slipped the key to the cell door from his sleeve, he held the door open to let her out.

"What a gentleman." She said sarcastically, she stepped out forcing herself not to cringe away from him, he stood there watching her wordlessly and without movement. Korra was sure he was going to let her flounder all night but he eventually spoke.

"Follow me." He walked ahead of her, She just shrugged falling in line behind him.

"You guys always pick these kinds of places?" She asked running her fingers over the red and gold wallpaper as they walked.

"I will not speak to you about the Equalists, or give any information that would put my brothers and sisters at risk." Korra smiled widely she'd heard that line before about a million times from every Equalist they'd ever taken, the phrase suddenly repeated itself in her head next she heard it she was sure it would be in Amon's voice.

The hallway led to a set of stairs Amon continued so Korra followed, when they made it to the main floor Korra was shocked to see it barren. She had only gotten a glimpse of the place when she entered but she did remember it being something of a tricked out headquarters with chiblockers occupying most of the rooms.

"I'm sure you remember the main hall." He gestured to the large entry room.

"I can find my own way from here." Korra walked to the front of theater the doors left open by the exiting Equalists, from the corner of her eye she saw Amon turn back towards the hall. She stepped out through shaking doors the wind was still blowing at full strength but the rain had settled down to a light drizzle for the moment.

"Better start walking." She mumbled to herself before stepping out from beneath the awning.

"Hey bender!" Korra froze she didn't turn but listened to the footsteps of the approaching group, at least it sounded like a group.

"Can I help you?"

Korra turned on the men, that's what they were after all, at least six of them holding all manner of scrap weapons, they were dressed up in what looked like city labor uniforms. Probably one of the many roving gangs of _concerned citizens_ that had sprung up recently. Every day Amon's revolution was becoming less and less about peace and more about territory, fringe groups that had climbed aboard his cause were a lot of trouble for the police force terrorizing people with Equalist gloves and causing property damage. Not only that but small bending groups had decided to take a more aggressive stand for their own rights. The police couldn't do much about the smaller crimes for fear of enticing a riot and eventually causing an all out civil war, Republic City had become a much more dangerous place than when she first arrived. She assessed herself quickly, the chi blocking had left her drained. While she hated backing down from a fight she realized that she might just have to book it out of this mess if she could find an opening.

"You can help me by getting out of a nonbender neighborhood." The man who first spoke replied. He was built like a platypusbear, and had just as much hair.

"I was just on my way out." Korra smiled sheepishly her hands up non threateningly.

"You better make it fast, before we lose our patience." A shorter man was talking now he thumped some scrap metal in his palm threateningly.

"Alright then, have a nice day." She waved onehandedly before turning away and walking calmly but quickly away.

"On second thought." Korra froze, the obvious leader was speaking again his friends chuckled deeply at his side. "Maybe you need to learn a lesson before we let you go."

"Crap." Drops of water spilled down over her eyes blurring her vision momentarily.

A pipe cut the air where her head had been a moment ago, Korra had ducked just in time avoiding a fight ending knock out. Three of the men attempted to get behind her but she quickly backed away keeping them in her main line of sight. She ducked and jumped from everyone of their hits, the scuffle eventually ending with her back to theater. Cornered wasn't the best place to be when fighting so many enemies at once but at least now her back was covered.

"Why ain't she bending?" One of them asked wiping at his nose.

"Who cares we prolly' got her scared." He chuckled.

Her eyes flicked between them trying to find the slightest movement that would give her time to react. With the shift of weight to his right foot one of them came swinging at her ribs Korra dodged once more diving to her left while kicking her foot out to catch her attacker behind the the knee knocking him to the ground. Blood poured across the cement from his broken nose, as quickly as she could she swept up the fallen man's discarded weapon using it to deflect the blows that kept getting more accurate as the fight wore on. She spun away from one attack only to come into range of another, bringing her weapon up with just barley enough time to block a hit from the Bearman. She spent a few seconds too long pushing him back, which gave another enough time come up behind her. He swung at her lower back making her knees nearly buckle from the pain. Forgetting Bearman she turned towards the cheapshotting bastard and slammed her fist into his face. A second after she felt the satisfaction of watching his eyes cross, a shot of dread went through her. She could already hear the large wrench in Bearman's hands flying towards her. She cringed but the blow never landed instead she heard the wrench land on the ground with a clang. Without looking behind her she wrenched Cheapshotters arm throwing him into the theaters wall before throwing her elbow into his throat. He fell to his knees choking, she heard the smack of two more bodies falling unassisted onto the wet cement. That was four down Korra dodged a jab from one of the remaining two getting in close to punch him in the jaw then land a kick to his chest winding him. She turned on the last one breathless and dizzy only to find Amon standing there perfectly composed with his hands behind his back.

"You seem to be having something of a bad day." He gave no indication of emotion he was just a figure of darkness cut against the darkness of the stormy night, an enemy of a city that was going to hell inquiring about her day. Korra lost it, she laughed until she was doubled over with her hands on her knees. She felt a coat being placed over her shoulders but she continued to laugh until the water running down her face was mostly tears. When she finally got a hold of her self she noticed him still there studying some decades old movie posters he'd probably seen a million times before. Her life was becoming all too ridiculous.

"I'm not cold." She sniffed trying to compose herself she pulled his heavy coat from her shoulders and tried to hand back it to him.

"Put it on, you're famous if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh." Korra slipped the coat back on, there was some unwanted guilt when she realized what he'd given her the coat for. Sometimes the whole Avatar thing hurt more than it helped.

"You need all the help you can get, don't you Avatar." He walked off drawing the hood of his vest lower over his mask. Korra followed behind him. It was a mile to get out of the current neighborhood and eleven miles to the dock, lucky for her it seemed she'd just acquired herself a guide out of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**His coat smelled like soap and gasoline, It was much to big for her she realized as she walked it was probably a little loose on him too.**

The main road they walked along had become practically unusable except to pedestrians caused by the many protests turned violent, it was difficult to find earth benders who would willingly work in the claimed non bender neighborhoods so the road had remained a jagged mess for some months now. Their breath puffed out in the yellow squares of light from the businesses that had stayed open hoping to catch the few people brave enough to be out in a storm, the windows highlighted the ruined street making the craggy path seem somehow sharper. She looked up at her walking companion she couldn't see his face or rather his mask and he hadn't said a word since the theater.

Complacency, she decided was the reason she was here tonight. It wouldn't be impossible for her to make it to Republic Bay without bending. It would be difficult but not impossible. Complacency with her situation as the Avatar, with the amount of violence that flooded the streets daily, with the man who would be her death was why she decided to go along with the events that continually spun out of her control. They shared a few not unpleasant words now and then it shouldn't by any stretch of the imagination make him more comfortable to be around but he was, maybe it was the fact that the whole city had been ramped up to every form of extreme making him normal by comparison. She couldn't say or even wanted to think, but when the roar of the wind died down with rain pouring down around them she swallowed whatever fear remained and spoke.

"Amon."

"She speaks." Korra frowned at his tone.

"Yeah, _she_ does a lot of things."

"What is it Avatar?" He continued walking without any physical acknowledgment of her speaking, all his movements were precise thought out without thinking. "I know you're loathe to spend more time around me than necessary, why drag out the experience with conversation."

"You don't make it any easier on me."

"It isn't something I aspire to."

"Well me neither." She glared at the slowly passing store fronts heavy streams of water fell around the door frames. She heard him huff the way he had back in the basement. "Don't be an ass."

"It might come as a surprise to you Avatar, but we are enemies and enemies do not subscribe to any form of etiquette."

"Is that why you're taking me home?" She smirked when it took him a little longer to respond.

"I can't risk your death before it's time, you already know that."

"Do you think taking my bending away is gonna shock anyone after all this fighting?" She watched him closely but he gave no indication of emotion, he continued walking in those long even steps.

"It's the symbolism of it all." He said after another stretch of time.

"Is that what I am, just a symbol?" She shoved her hands into the pockets of his jacket, her fingers swirled around feeling for whatever items the leader of a revolution would carry about with him.

"What am I?" He answered with his own question.

"A man." She replied pulling out a scrap of paper with some hasty scribbles of words she held it up in front of her nose but could make no sense of it.

"Without a face?" His hands unwound from behind his back and he gestured at himself with one hand. "I could be anyone under here."

"But you aren't just anyone," Korra replied dropping the scrap to the ground and returning her hands to their hunting. "you're Amon."

"Can you be sure that's even my real name."

"You were a little boy who lost his family." She pulled out a nice looking pen and decided to put it back instead of ditching it.

"Don't be so familiar."

"Don't go telling your story on a stage if you don't want people to hear it." She pulled a face knowing he still wasn't looking at her.

"We are two symbols of our respective sides that is all." He said dismissively before folding his hands once more.

"We're also people."

"You have to become more to win a war."

"I can't be anything other than I am." It was what she believed, people always called her the Avatar first but she was still Korra, Aang was someone once too. With his own problems and not just Avatar problems. She found another paper at least she thought it was until she pulled it out and found it to be a wax mint wrapper.

"Continue on that path if you believe it's enough to win."

"How can you tell who's winning in all this chaos." The bit of wrapper floated off into an alley carried out of her hand by the wind.

"Chaos is but a stepping stone to a new more equal future." He'd once shouted the very same thing over the smoldering wreckage of the capitals main police station. Korra wondered if he knew how much chaos Republic City was actually capable of when he'd said that, fir light dancing off the bone white face he presented as his own.

"I didn't think you'd be the optimist out of the two of us."

"This is no mere optimism ,we live on the ashes of the great war, these ashes will also become part of the foundation of our new more equal city."

"I get that I really do. My only problem is in your version innocent people get hurt, and we're just symbols."

"Circumstance will not make me waver, you are the embodiment of everything we fight against that is enough."

"Nothing I could say to make you stop is there, it's always gotta be the hard way?"

"That's generally assumed when someone declares war."

"Yeah but c'mon." She threw her hands up, he'd never humored her for this long before and she was beginning to lose track of the conversation.

"That's the argument you make to convince me to put the city in your capable hands?" He scoffed. Korra's face went a little red at being scoffed at by the competition.

"No, really I thought you'd be completely on board and we'd go skipping hand in hand to the council where we would agree that tea and cookies along with light debate is what we all really need!"

"Are you done?" His arm was out by his side stopping her in her tracks, there were two people who had stopped to stare at the over emotional girl. A young man and a woman dressed in Fire Nation clothing. Amon watched his mask hidden in the shadow of his hood, Korra tried to see over his arm but they soon continued on ahead of them.

"Sorry." Korra blushed harder at the outburst, she shook her head. "I mean not sorry I shouldn't have to apologize to you I was just kidnapped."

"Hardly if anything you were breaking and entering." He dropped his arm and walked on.

"Into an abandoned theater?" Korra asked incredulously.

"The door was locked."

"Some lock melted right off."

"Avatar, I suggest we keep the talking to a minimum." His hand came up to his temple, Korra noticed his shoulders tense. She noticed of course because she noticed everything he did. All of his movements seemed important, the few movements he did make, the little body language he gave made him unreadable less like a person and more like the Amon people feared. Except at the moment he seemed stressed. Stressed Korra knew she had the same effect on most of her teachers.

"Fine but only because it's obvious that you ran out of interesting things to say."

He scoffed, Korra reached around in the inner pocket after successfully raiding his other pockets once she realized he wouldn't reply to her anymore. She found a box of matches with a series of numbers drawn onto the case. She wrote it off as secret code and was about to throw it out when she caught site of the couple again.

"Hey." She spoke shoving his things back in their places.

"I thought we agreed there would be no talking." He replied wanting more than anything to reprimand her for addressing him as 'hey'.

"No, look." She pointed a black garbed arm towards the couple they had passed earlier who were now standing in front of a general store yelling out obscenities. Another man had joined them in their shouting, a bottle crashed against the outside of the building forcing an elderly man out into the street to confront them.

As surprising at it seemed the scene was not a new. It had been made clear long ago that the situation between neighbors in republic city could not be worked out at least not easily. Old hates had sprung up after Amon's declaration of revolution not just between benders and nonbenders, but between different nations. It seemed that tonight a few firebenders wanted to pick a fight with the Earth Nation man according to the way he was dressed, she didn't care what problem they had with each other the Avatar didn't stand by and watch while three people harassed the elderly. Korra sped towards them her feet sending the puddles of water cascading about her legs, before she could make it closer than a few feet fire was spitting out of their fingertips flashes of red angry light. The old man ducked as the wall of fire smashed against the side of building sending the windows crashing in, it rushed out like a wave after filling the structure with flames eating at the walls and furniture fanned ever higher by the wind.

"Get back here!" Korra jumped on the nearest of three knocking him to the ground with a splash the other two ran off into the back alley their footsteps quickly growing distant. "What are you waiting for they're getting away." She craned her neck to look at Amon expecting him to be there arms behind his back like he usually was instead she saw the back of his gray vest disappearing into the flaming doorway.

"Hey!" She let go of the firebender who immediately scrambled to his feet.

"Mai," Korra turned to the old man who was on his knees shouting helplessly. "Mai!"

"Oh, Hell." Korra looked up towards the second floor of the building where the living quarters were usually placed on theses kinds of buildings. She turned back towards the firebender who was now in a defensive position. "What do you think you're doing?" Her only reply was his heavy breathing eyes smoldering in anger beneath a fringe of black hair.

Amon climbed the stairs quickly, it was everywhere burning in places a normal fire wouldn't have reached. He needed to find this Mai and get out before the supports were weakened enough to collapse the building. The store had been relatively easy to navigate the stairs to the apartment being situated behind the counter, it was once he'd made it upstairs that it got confusing. There was twice as much furniture as necessary in this apartment and it was only more fuel for the flames. He thought to call out but a lungful of smoke wasn't something that would help him get out alive, he followed a sudden frightened cry to another room his fireproofed clothing offering protection from the flames but not the heat. Inside a tiny a kitchen there was a cupboard where the source of the high pitched cry revealed itself to be nothing more than a tabby cat. He checked the collar around its neck, he wouldn't want to leave without making sure this was the correct Mai, picking up the creature that dug its nails into his arm out fear Amon turned towards the doorway that had become a wall of fire while he'd been searching. Thinking quickly he climbed over a table landing a boot on the sink and catapulting himself over the counter through a window that offered a view of the street they'd been on. Fire climbed his legs melting the soles of his boots he caught sight of the street bellow that had turned into what else but another explosion of fire a large stream of which was flying towards him as he fell.

Korra blocked a strike to her face the discharged attack sent a jet of flames over the street and into the sky. She used her free arm to jab him in the nose spinning for momentum she slammed her elbow down on his head. The firebender's body fell like a sack of flour with a splash.

"You're not dead." She said to Amon, once he'd landed on the street with a rather unceremonious grunt.

"Stories rarely end so conveniently." He let the cat fall from his grasp it ran over to the old man who sounded overjoyed to be reunited with the creature.

"That's not what I meant." She pouted at him still energized from the adrenaline of her fight. Amon kept his head down walking past the old man without alerting him to the identity of Mai's savior. The fire bender was back on his feet arms trembling with a barley retained attack.

"Bring it on assholes." he smirked around a mouth full of bloody teeth.

"If you're sure that's what you want." Amon lifted his head up the flames suddenly throwing his mask into stark relief against the darkness of his hood. Korra frowned, first at his flare for the dramatic, second because she knew what he planned to do.

"W-wait I know you." The firebender gasped his mouth went dry at the sight of the man they'd all been warned about over the radio, who's voice he'd heard threatening violence at anyone who opposed him. His eyes were wide with fear reflecting the the destruction he had made with the help of his friends, all because the Earth Nation man who worked the counter had kicked him out a week earlier wounding his pride.

"Very good," Amon's voice was so low Korra could barley hear him. "then you know what's coming next."

"Don't" Korra stepped over to him she grabbed his hand knowing he wouldn't hurt her. Amon's eyes widened, anger bubbled beneath the surface of his calm facade. The fire bender turned and ran before Amon could throw her off. "Just wait." Her fingers slipped off of his as she fell towards the ground, a wave of dizziness washing over her. She fell to the side rather than use him for support but he still caught her anyway, his arm around her midsection. The street spun beneath her rain pattering around them he was knelt at her side one hand against the asphalt for support the other tight about her waist. She hadn't been trying to grab onto him but still her right hand was now fisted in the fabric around his neck. His eyes were on hers for a second she saw confusion lit by the fire before they returned to their stoney default.

"You pushed yourself too far there is still a block on your chi." His voice sounded different up close, she gave herself a second before replying.

"We wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't kidnapped me."

"There was a sign on the door." He replied, she could see his eyes squint in annoyance.

"We-"

"Don't speak." He quickly interrupted he tilted his head towards the sky there was a soft _tap tap_ from the rain drops hitting his mask. Korra looked past him trying to see what he saw, high above the city a solid form move against the storm clouds.

"Are those metal benders?" Korra asked.

"Yes, and that airship is one of ours." He pulled her up, spotting the white ship among the others.

"Wait _yours_, yours?" She looked up at the ship the lights beneath it flickered on lighting up the street, and the celebrating man with his cat.

"Corrupt officials in one of the more violent fringe groups."

"Get up." He lifted her up she leaned heavily onto his side.

"Give me a minute." She grunted in annoyance.

"If they see me what?" She tried to get her legs to work to no avail. She felt a sudden stabbing fear that sprung form the helplessness of being without her bending. The ground beneath her ran with ash and rain water the sharp edges cutting the liquid into smaller ripples, she had to remind herself to have a word with the city about getting them fixed soon.

"You know the answer." He pulled her back into the shadow of an apartment building as the lights swept the street, moving past them. "Let's go." He hoisted her up into his arms.

"Well this embarrassing."

"Agreed." He replied humorlessly then he began running, Korra kept her eyes shut to avoid the dizziness that came along with the jarring motions of his footsteps.


	3. Chapter 3

**His boots thudded dully on the street the Avatar hung on to his collar nearly choking him. She was light as he'd thought she would be, especially when compared to some other bodies he'd needed to throw around.**

"Shit, oh shit they're right behind us." She tightened her fist if that was even possible.

He kept running until she threatened him with vomit, the sleeve of his favorite coat pressed against her lips. He slowed leaning against a building with her clenched against his chest. There were no footsteps no metal whips just the constant static sound of rain accompanied by the distant shouts of the firefighters.

"Your psychopath tagalongs are seriously gonna kill us!" Her chest rose and fell quickly against his.

"Just because they call themselves Equalists does not make them so." He snapped.

"Whatever they are isn't gonna matter when were dead." She glared up at him. "Tell them who you are."

"That would bring more problems than I could handle."

"Then fight, you can take them I've seen you stop more than a few cops."

"You're not used to being a liability are you." He looked down the alleyway the fire was growing in size smoke rising over the buildings, the sound of airships filled the sky above them spotlights flickered randomly between clouds.

"No, and you know why?" She growled. "Because when I'm allowed to go about business I'm the strongest bender around."

"Recklessness and power what a combination."

"Alright, whatever, everything's cool now you can let me walk." She raised her arms dramatically her feet hit the ground with a light splash, she pushed away from him unsteadily. "You need some serious help." Whatever he was going to say in reply became unimportant as a new voice called from the direction they had come from.

"Nonbenders should be indoors by now." It was low and cold and yet nothing when compared to Amon's. Amon himself was still looking at her facing away from the intruder.

"Pardon us officer we'll be on our way." Korra blinked in shock when he spoke, his tone was light and submissive the way a good citizen might sound. His eyes remained on hers she saw amusement pass over them in the dim at her reaction.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A loud scratching sound cut through the still air.

"Hey!" Korra managed to shout before Amon threw her against the wall roughly, catching the edge of a metal whip through his sleeve, it embedded itself near her face. "Shit!" Korra shouted cringing at the sound of scraping metal. Amon hissed his body tensing around hers. A quick once over told him she was alright. He pushed away from the wall turning his back to her, his head dipped quickly a hand reaching beneath his hood grabbing the mask off his face. Korra watched curiously as his mask now held behind his back stared back at her without eyes.

"Most find it difficult raise my ire yet you have done it in less than a minute," He raised his head well aware of how he looked, however the official didn't seem to expect it shock over taking his features. "congratulations here's your reward."

"D-don't move." One staggered step and the officer was thrown off unknowing the direction of Amon's next movement, choosing strength over accuracy two whips suddenly flew to either side of the the revolutionary. The ground rushed up as Amon ducked the whips fluid undulating metal froze in place around him once they'd hit the ground, a tactic most often used to incapacitate violent perpetrators. No officer had ever gotten so close to hitting him before tonight, if the earlier attack hadn't been high he might have been pinned to the wall like a bug.

"This is resisting arrest!" The confidence had gone out of the cops voice by now. Amon dogged again with two steps one right, the other left a whip swung by crashing down where he'd been a mere moment ago. The second whip flew up towards his face, a tilt of his head and only a breeze disturbed him. The whips retracted he ran beside them until they were safely coiled on the back of their handler primed for another attack, but it was too late now Amon was within striking distance. The officer only ended the fight quicker with his first move; a straight punch. One hand still behind his back Amon threw the appendage wide allowing him access to the other mans unprotected head, a quick jab to the neck and the officer was out cold his other fist dropping before it could make half the distance to its target.

"Woah." Korra breathed she'd never seen him fight so clearly before, it was usually a chaotic mess blurred by action and the memory by adrenaline. She was pretty sure he'd caught her openly starring more than once, it couldn't be helped he moved like no one else she'd ever seen and it caught her attention. She had respect for his ability if nothing else.

"Not all fights need be brawls Avatar." Amon returned his mask to its rightful place. When he turned back he found her slumped against the wall, her face was pale and she was shivering. He hadn't felt the need to tell her but she was suffering side effects from misplaced pressure point hits. He couldn't fault the chi blockers for being overly cautious she was after all the Avatar, but had the hits been any harder she might not have woken up tonight. He had watched her lying in her cell for the better part of an hour wondering if he'd be taking care of a body rather than an angered Avatar. The relief that flooded through him when she opened her eyes was nearly as frightening as the dread he'd felt when he thought she might never open them again. He'd never killed before and he never would, if she died tonight the blame would be square on his shoulders and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"I'm alright you don't have to." Her hand was raised in a placating manner she was dwarfed in his coat her hair soaking wet, looking incredibly fragile in her disheveled state. Though he knew better, her appearance was deceiving the Avatar was something strong he could not disrespect with carelessness, like letting her close to his vital organs but he still took her in his arms and let her rest her head against his chest.

"I insist." When she felt her feet leave the ground a cutting fear washed over her before fading away in the warmth provided by his body.

"Did he get you?" She asked her voice growing strong again once the excitement had passed.

"The Avatar inquires as to health of her villain." He began on the path they'd started eyes set on the horizon.

"Still an ass I see." She slipped her hand beneath the shoulder amour wrapping her fingers around his upper arm, the sleeve was torn but his skin seemed to be intact.

"That is, unnecessary." He forced himself not to jump at the foreign contact.

"Just walk." She swallowed hard, trying to quite her mind, or even focus on the small ache from where her back had slammed in to the wall. She was suddenly over come by thoughts of the person carrying her across the city, well if she couldn't get him out her head she would settle for a look in to his. "How do you do that?"

"By that you mean?"

"How do you freak people out like that?"

"That's _not_ what you meant to ask."

"Well if you're so smart why don't you tell me what I meant."

"Avatar, I can not speak for the the nights that follow this one." He spoke before she had time to continue knowing there was only an excuse on her tongue. "Just know no harm will come to you tonight, you have no reason to fear me at this moment." His voice was quite void of the usual energy he spoke with the one that could make an entire room full of people give themselves over to his cause.

"I have your word?"

"You do."

"Why should I trust you, you've never given me a reason to before?"

"I've stood between you and death many times, is that not enough."

"I guess, how do you know you can trust me?"

"I don't need too I'm a much better liar than you are." She made kind of a 'psh' sound making Amon furrow his brow.

"I'm like a millions times the liar you are."

"Oh really, I suppose 'I'm looking for the restroom' is your master piece then." She gave a strangles laugh chocking it off before he saw the embarrassment in her face. A hundred or so paces later and she was once again calling his name.

"Amon?"

"Yes."

"Since I have you hear being, kind of civil is there anything I could ever say to end this peacefully?"

"It's taken the expanse of my life to get this far, do you really think I'll stop now because you asked me nicely."

"Right, that was pretty stupid." She puffed out a breathe. "You know I didn't start this war alright or destroy the city."

"You did nothing to stop it."

"What about you, where were you when this place was going to hell?"

"There's more to this fight than the visible, rest assured there would be no republic city right now without the Equalist's efforts." He lifted her higher in his arms. "Now if you would let yourself relax you might lessen the risk of straining yourself."

"Would it offend you if I talked for awhile, being carried around isn't exactly relaxing when the person doing the carrying is probably insane." She frowned when she failed to get a reply. "Nothing to say?"

"I take no offense to this accusation."

"Who knew you were such a comedian." She snorted.

"I am many things, a comedian is not one them."

"Whatever you say funny ma-"

"Funnyma?" He paused in his step the hand that been clenching his collar had gone slack sliding down over his vest, Korra's head lolled to the side. "Avatar?" His eyes widened in shock, he reigned himself in quickly guiltily thankful that she was knocked out and unable to witness his reaction. He knelt where he'd stood holding her body closer he rubbed his fingertips against her temple, and neck moving them down her jaw. He kept her breathing until she regained consciousness, her eyelids quivered against the droplets of rain. The world lurched, her head throbbed painfully.

"Am I dying."

"Did I not give you my word." His voice was reassuring which managed to soothe them both. She trembled in fear her hand clung to his shoulder, she was cold and sick and he was the only one around who could help her. He held wrist with two fingers one on either side applying pressure lightly her breathing slowed, and her eyes fluttered shut. He stood once more and walked on, she trembled for a good ten feet before finally relaxing again. Only ten feet to accept the possibility of death, he didn't give her nearly enough credit.

His footsteps lulled her to sleep her eyes shut face pressed against him as she gave herself over. He sighed when she went slack this time from exhaustion, an injured Avatar was a ticking time bomb and here he had her clinging to his chest. Still men of decision did not second guess themselves, he would to take the repercussions of tonight in stride how ever many there may be.

The cold cut through him as he carried her to her destination, his mind quiet as he forced himself not to think of the last time he'd had any sort of human contact. Before long he found himself on the dock which was just as well, the storm was picking up again thunder grumbling in the distance.

"We have arrived." Amon brought her back to a waking state.

"You've got to put the code into the phone to order a pick up." She groaned wiping her eyes with one hand the other pointing to the direction she thought it would be.

"I have." Korra blinked the small box that held the phone buzzed its tiny yellow light bulb creating only enough light to make the dial visible.

"Stand." He said in a softly authoritative voice near her ear.

"I should of knocked." She leaned against him heavily her head was pounding.

"Indeed you should have Avatar."

"I have a name you know." She wondered why he hadn't left when they made it to the dock, she could feel the shape of him beneath his clothes he held her up by her upper arm both close and far. She watched him move in her mind around all of her attacks around her every strike, taunting her, pushing her, teasing her until she was too confused to act efficiently. She'd often wondered if there was even a man beneath all the gray and black. She let her fingers glide up over his tunic watching finger nails graze the wet material, now she knew for sure.

"That's no concern of mine." She picked at his buttons, the feeling was unusual for him to say the least. People simply did not touch him, a deep voice and a mask had taken all the identity he had a long time ago. The thought of touching an idea was simply ludicrous to them all.

Her fingers traveled up to rest on his neck. His hands were practically a knife to her neck because what would life be without her bending? And she couldn't care less he excited her. His every step was unreal, the words he spoke would never be recreated, he was a moment and she was more afraid of missing it than she was of any damage he could inflict on her. She lifted her hand slowly to the edge of the mask, his eyes flicked from hers to the fingers that had wrapped themselves securely around the edge.

"Control yourself Avatar, you let your hands act on their own." He grabbed her wrist not nearly as roughly as he'd planned pulling it away from his mask.

"You could too."

"Are you accustomed to taking such liberties with all your enemies?"

"You're on my side tonight remember." They stood like that for a moment that seemed to stretch into a lifetime until a horn broke the silence of the night telling him he had less than a minute to leave.

"Your bending should return by morning." He said pulling her hands away from his clothes.

"What?" She blinked suddenly hyper aware of her every action. "Oh, damn." Her heart beat was thundering in her chest.

"You're welcome, do keep in mind that we're still enemies Avatar and I _will_ be your end." There was a laugh trapped in his voice the low tones serving to bring her back to earth, her body spent of energy she still managed to smile in a way she knew would irk him.

"At some point it's all got to stop." He released her relief flooded through her when the ground stayed still beneath her feet, .

"Then try not to make it too easy for me Avatar."

"Don't worry you can count me to give you a good ass kicking."

He smirked beneath his mask, all she saw was a nod of his head. A wave of sea water splashed over the dock she closed her eyes against the salty spray, when she opened them he was gone. A search light passed over her, the horn of the ferry blasted twice. The static of the rain filled her ears and all the world seemed that much colder without his voice and the promised safety of his arms.

"Wind's picking up you better get on." A guard waved at her from the prow of the ship.

"Thanks for the lift." One of the guards bent the excess water off of her before she jumped on deck.

"Where have _you _been?" He asked leading her inside the tiny cabin.

"I got caught in the rain, did I miss them?"

"Yeah by like six hours, Tenzin took his family to his mother's before the storm broke."

"At least everyone will be safe now."

"He'll be returning without them in a few weeks."

"Thanks." Korra sighed miserably, Air Temple Island began to grow ahead it seemed lonely just knowing the kids and Pema would be gone. She rested her head on her arm the black fabric soft against her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**"-that's over thirty reports of police brutality just from tonight going ignored, now I'd like to say that most officials are good honest people working to keep the city safe but you gotta admit the majority of them just don't fit this description."**

"You wont see anything printed about them in the newspaper either, oh no. Most of the major players have pull in the news industry and apparently their image is important enough to obscure facts."

"That's the thing that actually kills me these spin doctors not only help themselves but make public enemies out of decent people! With all this violence lately it's easy to point fingers at the Equalists but let us not forget the good they do for this city."

"On the topic of the violence don't expect any aid from the major nations any times soon, until the politics can be worked out they're calling this a '_domestic'_ issue."

"So unless it turns into a siege, they're stuck with us. We can only hope that things move along with a bit less resistance but the media will as always print what sounds best to the majority."

"Well that's exactly why we're here every night, to get out the information the public needs." Voices wavered in and out of static until they becoming clear again. "-do we have time for that story?"

"Yeah, we have time after the break."

"Well alright, listeners we'll be taking a momentary break. There's going to be a discussion on improvised munitions and its appropriate use when we return, so stick around and remember you're listening to EQL Radio a pirate station jumping frequencies every night to give you uncensored news fresh off the front lines." A sharp click echoed in the speakers followed by the soft opening notes of a newer jazz song.

Korra sighed rolling over on the living room floor, they had just finished talking about the latest skirmish in Republic Square. With twenty-two injuries and more than fifty arrests the city would be calm for a couple of days, it always was after such an event. Then the public would slowly become unsettled again as was the cycle of their little political games. She wanted to hear the next segment but she had already spotted a Lotus Guard walking down the hall towards her.

"Isn't it kinda late Avatar Korra?" A blue uniform swished about in front of her, Korra frowned at the interruption. She'd rather not miss the rest of the show but putting up with her babysitters was too high a price for another hour past bedtime, she would retreat and fight for her personal freedom some other day.

"I was just turning in." Korra stood stretching her arms over her head. White Lotus guards were always more protective when they had to be the responsible adults, it was lock down for her as it'd been for the past few days, she was climbing the walls from the boredom. She might even be mad if it wasn't kind of funny how they expected her to bolt the second they looked away or even feed her vegetables to Naga.

"Do you need an escort to your rooms?" He twisted the dial away from the Equalist station, a faster upbeat song filled the room.

"I'm fine." She gave him a no-nonsense glare before leaving, sliding the door shut on her way out. The distant city lit her way as she walked to her quarters, she could almost see the tiny lights of satomobiles dance along the roads by the docks. It was a nice view but lately she'd been missing the stars it obstructed you could see all the constellations from her little village even the ones she'd made up.

Scuffing the flagstones with the toe of her boot she pulled a box of matches from her pocket flipping it over for tomorrow nights station frequency. It was an easy code to crack once she'd figured out it was the key to EQL station numbers, the end number of the previous nights station were added to the numbers that corresponded to the day of the week. She was almost on her last set of numbers now. The Inside of the box was just as interesting there was a folded piece of paper with a date and a some more scribbles, the date was for tonight but she had no idea what the number meant it was just a simple scratched out '39A'. She opened the door to her room collapsing on her bed too bored to do anything else.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Sonofabitch!" She shouted before covering her mouth, she checked the hall for lotus guards but found the coast was clear. "What the hell Amon."

"You're loosing your edge up in this tower."

"Shut up." Korra sighed, feeling like she'd survived a heart attack. A sense of indignation filled her at the sound of his voice all smug and haughty. "I knew I'd see you sooner or later, what took you so long?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but recent developments have left me indisposed."

"Indisposed, as in?"

"As in not available."

"I don't believe I'm getting the whole story here."

"Nor will you."

"Won't I?" She smiled triumphantly when his head tilted in question. "You've got Equalist stuff going down tonight."

"What would you know of it?"

"39A ring any bells?" Amon went still he might as well been a statue standing there like that, white paint glowing in the moonlight body blending in to the shadows. Korra suppressed a shiver, reminding herself that there was just another body under there one she'd had already felt multiple times. With her fists and fingertips.

"How did you-" Korra shook the matchbox in front of his mask a smile on her face. "No good dead goes unpunished." His hands clenched in to fists at his sides.

"Yeah, yeah."

"My coat Avatar."

"It's right here, you must not care too much about it I mean you just let me walk away with it." Korra went over to her closet picking out the object of his interest.

"Regardless I'll be having it back." He stepped towards her smoothly.

"Not until you hear me out." Wrapping it around herself she raised her eyebrow at him from behind the black fabric.

"Make it quick."

"I want to go."

"No." His shoulders dropped voice nearly breaking with the incredulity of her request.

"I might just show up anyway." She pouted.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Why?" He crossed his arms, Korra frowned.

"I'm bored, why else." Amon scoffed a sound that ripped itself from his throat without his want. One act of pity and the Avatar thinks he's her plaything, she could barley hold out in an extended fight and still she wanted to tagalong on Equalist business. Well if she wanted to see what the Equalists really did. Maybe he'd let her she might learn to appreciate the plight of the common nonbender, it was a routine mission another body to throw at the enemy really couldn't hurt..

"You will do everything I say."

"Yes!" Korra threw her arms the air.

"Now my property if you would."

"Waaait, I'm invoking last nights truce." She pulled his coat around herself further stepping back from him, her voice was as official as she could make it. "I want full immunity from you and your chiblockers."

"I swear it." He lifted a hand to his breast, fighting the urge to roll his eyes they being the only thing she could see of him.

"Great, you can have the coat." Korra smiled slily. "But I'll need to keep something of yours to make sure you keep your promise."

"Make your request Avatar I'm hard pressed for time."

"What have you got?" She made as if to think about it tapping her chin and adding a 'hmm' before asking.

"I don't exactly carry items with me that could be considered valuable as a human life."

"How about your boots?"

"I need those."

"A secret?"

"I need those too."

"A kiss?" He was once again still as a statue, Korra nearly took it back wondering if she'd gone too far.

"Alright." He extended a hand to her.

"Nu-uh, I'm not letting you knock me out with those magic fingers of yours hands behind your back." She ordered.

Amon complied with a heavy sigh, Korra turned sliding the window closed and plunging the room into perfect darkness. She did it slowly and deliberately suddenly hesitant of taking what she'd asked for. Korra hadn't thought he'd say yes, honestly she hadn't thought at all. Maybe just that it would have sounded rather coy and smooth of her to say it. Which it had, still she wasn't prepared for to concede so readily. A giddy feeling worked up in her chest when she turned to face him she could feel him in the room. With a tentative touch she smoothed her hands over his shoulders as she got her bearings, then slowly she made her way up to his mask fumbling it off of his face. She pressed her lips to his and even with his hands behind his back he made her moan. Teeth and tongue all working her up into a frenzy until a point where she might not have noticed his hand touch the base of her neck.

"You do it the ceiling drops." Her lips hovered over his but her hands were now pointed at the ceiling the sound of ice cracking filled his ears droplets of water fell around them. "I can be clever too." She whispered into his mouth.

"Well done Avatar." Amon said clearing his throat, he dropped his hands. "Come you need to be properly equipped if you are to blend in with the Equalists."

"You mean chiblocker stuff?" He released her she bent the the icicles she'd created from the ceiling returning the water to the vase at her bedside table.

"Tonight you'll be a character in someone elses story, play the part Avatar your life could depend on it." Korra slipped his coat off handing it to him, he threw it around his shoulders before walking right out her bedroom door.

"It's cute that worry so much." She followed him quickly down the hall looking over her shoulder but not seeing any guards.

"Are you intentionally this abrasive or is it something you can't help?"

"Okay, this from the guy who started a war." Korra teased. "How did you get here anyway, I doubt you'd want your _peons _knowing you've been palling around with the enemy." She thought she heard a laugh as she ran to catch up with him, he walked faster than she'd thought. When she found him again he was standing near a boat waiting for her. "Nice ride."

It wasn't long before they were standing on Republic City soil, Korra scratching at her chiblocker uniform. The sky was already dark and a breeze was picking up.

"Is this really necessary."

"I'd say it is." Amon was standing with his hands behind his behind his back Korra to his left fidgeting uncontrollably.

"When are your guys getting here anyway."

"Be still."

Korra did as he asked, before long she heard the soft tap-tapping of far off boots, suddenly six bodies came hurtling off the nearest building. It looked like Amon's usual entourage was falling from the sky. They landed smoothly in a synchronized bow before Amon.

"Amon." His lieutenant spoke up coming to his feet and greeting their leader warmly.

"Brother." Amon shook the Lieutenants offered hand. The other followers stood nodding in greeting.

"Who's this?"

"A private, I'd like to test her merit on tonight's mission we'll see if she can keep up with the inner circle before she's allowed on any field missions."

"If you're sure, sir." The Lieutenant nodded at her, she returned the gesture wondering if he could figure out her identity from her voice.

"I am." Their group moved off matching Amon's measured step, Korra felt out of place among them. They walked like a team, their synchronicity coming from years of working together. "Take good care of my private." Amon chuckled he and a driver got in a car and took off before Korra could ask him what she was supposed to do on her own. She ended up riding in the back of a truck with the other half dozen Equalists, the ride to their destination quite as the grave. Korra was unnerved by the silence and the close proximity of the others. She sort of wished Amon was with there even if it was just make disparaging comments about her life choices or something like that. The worst of it was Amon hadn't even explained a damned thing to her, just up and left her to be babysat.

"Doors opening in three." Korra's head snapped up at the words. She was beginning to regret black mailing Amon into taking her with him. He would definitely have something planned for her out of spite.

"Go." The doors slammed open Korra joined in as they rushed out in creating a half circle around a group of people. The smell of algae and sea water hung in the air, bright street lamps illuminated the wooden dock. "39A Cold Storage" was painted over the double doors of a warehouse in white glossy paint. Her eyes landed on Amon who was standing in front of them hands behind his back, calm and collected as always. He looked over his shoulder catching her eye, Korra could have sworn he was teasing her beneath the mask.

"Do you concede?" Amon asked of the men, they sneered at him flames licking their arms, earth cracking beneath their feet.

"How bout you get out of here before we hand your ass to you." One of them cracked his knuckles and the earth shook.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you have made one too many transgressions against the nonbenders of our city." Korra's goggles fogged up as she readjusted it to get a look at it the men before her, the glass making her feel detached from the scene.

"What are you gonna do about it?" The other man popped his jaw, rolling his shoulders in preparation for the fight. The water lapping at the concrete dock seemed to roil. "We've got you outgunned."

"If you're so sure." Amon dropped his stance with the finality of those words the situation exploded. Heat scorched the air Korra's throat went dry from the change in temperature, her legs turned to jelly from the vibrations of the earth. Setting her jaw unwilling to be left behind by the others she jumped in to the fray.


End file.
